


Freezing

by DirtyCoffey



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyCoffey/pseuds/DirtyCoffey
Summary: After a case in Omaha, the boys are headed home. Or trying to but with freezing rain, sleet, snow, and the heater going out things are treacherous.





	Freezing

Two hours outside of Omaha and it was snowing. Big fat flakes coming down hard and heavy. The snow covered the frozen rain and sleet that had accumulated already. It was slow going and treacherous.

Dean was tense in the driver's seat. Music off. Both hands on the steering wheel. Sam was watching the snow and trying not to worry.

Baby’s back end swerved a bit as she lost traction on the ice. Dean shifted and then barked, “Nearest motel?”

“Seneca, just over the state line. Couple of places to stay including the Starlight Inn.” Sam had already done the research. Home wasn’t far but it was freezing and the weather was shit.

Dean nods but keeps going. They entered the small village of Du Bois and was halfway through when the heat turned to A/C.

“Crap. Call Starlight, let them know we need a room.”

Sam makes the call. It’s 14 degrees with a windchill under zero. Doesn’t matter how far home is, arriving with frostbite isn’t something either of them wants.

Exiting the small town as Sam gives credit card numbers, the night is dark and deep. Clouds keep the stars away and the glow from the snow gives the landscape a glow. It’s peaceful and quiet. If you didn’t think about the ice under the snow. The heat going out. And no help for 15 minutes.

Hanging up he tells Dean, “They are waiting for us to arrive. Says it’ll be fifteen minutes.”

“Grab the gloves out of the back,” says Dean and Sam reaches over to the pile of winter gear in the back. He hands Dean the gloves one at a time before putting his own on. He smashes a beanie on his head and huddles into his coat.

The road is long and straight. Icy and snowy. The snow coming down make visibility inches in front of them. The wind howls and rocks the car. It’s a bad night to be driving home.

Creeping along, Dean keeps the car in the middle of the road and soon they are seeing more houses. Minutes creep by as snow accumulates on the road. Baby slips here and there and Dean’s hands are white on the wheel.

It’s another ten minutes before the first street lights are seen. And of course, it’s a McDonalds. Without asking, Dean pulls into the drive-through. Ordering two sandwiches apiece, large fries, and two large coffees take a minute and the car is getting colder.

“Starlight Inn?” asks Dean as the kid shoves food and coffee his way.

“Go to the T in the road, hang a right. It’s on the left down a piece.”

“Thanks,” says Dean before pulling out. The smell of hot fries and fried beef fill the car and Sam is drooling. Dean carefully pulls out. A snow plow has been through as the snow isn’t deep.

They find the Starlight Inn where the kid said it would be on the left down a piece. There’s someone waiting in front of a motel door and they wave at them. Dean pulls in front of the room and Sam steps out.

“Hey, you must be the Winchesters. I got the heat turned up and ready to go. I went ahead and ran your credit card. Just need a signature,” says the person. “Jacki, I own the Starlight,” she says holding out a hand.

Sam shakes her hand and nods at Dean. He takes the key after Jacki opens the door and enters the warm room. It feels like heaven. He quickly signs the registration card and enters car info. Jacki smiles at Dean as he enters with McDonald’s. She wishes them a cheerful good night as she leaves.

“That’s some service!” says Dean as he sits the food down.

“Yes, it is. Glad I called,” says Sam as the heat kicks in. The boys dig into the food while it’s hot and enjoy the warmth flowing back into cold fingers.

 


End file.
